cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Buried Beneath
Buried Beneath is the second episode of the second season of The Originals. Summary Klaus finds himself in jeopardy as a resurrected Esther makes her presence known. While exploring the tunnels under St. Anne's, a desperate Kieran finds a pagan artifact that may help him achieve his new goal. Rebekah goes on an expedition to Romania with Elijah and the mysterious Julien Hudson, questioning her own loyalties during the trip. Hayley learns the baby is more than anyone imagined and receives a vision from Genevieve. Esther elaborates on her reasons for returning. Josh's ostentatious sister Jacqueline comes to town looking for him. Flashbacks to 1807 reveal just how "happy" the Mikaelsons were in New Orleans. Francesca finds herself in an unpleasant situation. Main Cast * Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson * Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson * Elyse Levesque as Genevieve Thorne * Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson * Emily VanCamp as Christabella Marcoux * Sebastian Roche as Mikael * Danielle Campell as Davina Claire/Shachath *Merritt Patterson as Angelique Mikaelson Special Guest Stars * Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson * Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall * Jennifer Lopez as Marie Laveau Recurring Cast * Todd Stashwick as Father Kieran O'Connell * Alice Evans as Esther * Peta Sergeant as Francesca Correa * Eka Darville as Diego * Callard Harris as Thierry Vanchure * Hal Ozsan as Julien Hudson * Steven Krueger as Joshua Rosza * Debby Ryan as Jacqueline Rosza * Jessica Lowndes as Hayley's new body * Raffi Barsoumian as Markos (uncredited) Episode TEASER INT. THE GARDEN- DAY KLAUS and REBEKAH sit among the ruined place. Rebekah is edgy. KLAUS: Not very cozy, is it? REBEKAH: I can’t say it is. KLAUS: And yet you and Marcellus conspired to put me in here for half a century just to be together. I truly wish that was the most trivial of your betrayals over the centuries… REBEKAH: Klaus, please. KLAUS: No, sister. Both Elijah and Cami tried to deter me from killing you for destroying my life in 1919. While they succeeded… well, never mind. Furthermore, I don’t see them around at the present time. He SNAPS Rebekah’s neck. INT. THE GARDEN- NEXT Rebekah comes to, fully bricked up and immobilized. INT. CAR- NEXT Rebekah snaps awake, gasping. Reluctantly, she puts the car into gear and drives into town. - THE ORIGINALS- END TEASER ACT I FADE IN: INT. THE CITY OF THE DEAD- MORNING ESTHER calmly traipses around the cemetery, Klaus running like hell from her. ESTHER: Niklaus, you needn’t fear me any longer. I harbor no ill will toward you. Klaus turns around and glares at her. KLAUS: Is that why you repeatedly attempted to kill your own children? As Elijah once told you: that would’ve been a more abominable act than anything any of us have ever done combined! Have his words affected you so, even in death? Or did Mikael finally beat you into submission? ESTHER: If you imply my husband abused me on the Other Side, you would be quite right, and it was for the reasons you doubtless assume. He was… angry with me, to say the least. KLAUS: And where is he now, I wonder? Glaring over our shoulders, invisible to all? ESTHER: Actually, yes. I find it quite disturbing. But to drive you further into paranoia is not my reason for returning, nor do I desire to lead the witches into rebellion. Celeste Dubois and her cohorts tried and failed spectacularly at such an endeavor. I hear the witch Genevieve remains unharmed, however. KLAUS: What know you of Genevieve? ESTHER: I am aware she fancies you. Although you may think I despise my own children, Niklaus, I have always wished you to find love and make families of your own, as any parent does. KOL, unseen, whispers in Klaus’ ear: KOL (Whispering): She is lying, brother. Were I able to do more than uproot a few tombs, I would send her back to this hell myself. She has no real power here. ESTHER: Kol wishes for me to extend his love. He apologizes for his final words to you. Klaus’ eyes fill with tears. KLAUS: Why. Are. You. Here? ESTHER: That is my business, is it not? She vanishes in a pillar of flame. INT. THE ABBATIOR- MORNING JULIEN HUDSON meditates in the center of the courtyard while THIERRY and DIEGO hang back, both bored and wary. THIERRY: You mind telling us what’s your doing, Mr. All-Powerful Witch? HUDSON: I do not explain myself to servants. DIEGO: Says the guy from the 1800s. I bet you were a slave, man. Hudson opens his eyes and Diego falls to his knees, choking on blood. HUDSON: I will have you know that I was born, here, a free man of color. THIERRY: “Color”? You don’t look too “colored” to me. Hudson turns away and Diego regains his composure. HUDSON: My father was British and my mother was of both Caucasian and African descent. I was a successful art teacher and painter. I drew a self-portrait. DIEGO: You’re also a dick. HUDSON: You’ll find your sexual insults are quite lost on me, Diego. You have quite the tongue, and I do not much care for it. Diego begins gagging, falls to the ground, and eventually spits out his own tongue. Much blood follows. THIERRY: Enough! Hudson stands and picks up Diego by the scruff of his neck before plunging his hand into the vampire’s chest, tearing Diego’s heart out, and flinging the organ across the courtyard. HUDSON: Do not call me a slave, slave. Thierry snarls. ELIJAH strides in. ELIJAH: Enough! Julien Hudson. HUDSON: Elijah Mikaelson. Been a long time. ELIJAH: Do you care to explain how you still live? Even my mother could not perfect the age-slowing spell, or least not make it extent past a decade or so. You died 150 years ago. HUDSON: I am the most powerful witch in the history of this city, Elijah. You should know me better. ELIJAH: You were a clandestine benefactor of Marie Laveau. Hudson rolls his eyes. HUDSON: Yes, and thank you for keeping that out of the history books. THIERRY: You two gonna reminisce or is there a point to this conversation? ELIJAH: We are awaiting Rebekah’s arrival. Despite her exile, I have persuaded Niklaus to allow her to return to, among other things, visit her newborn niece. She also seems to think Julien here can be of some service to us. THIERRY: Care to elaborate on how? ELIJAH: I believe it is above your pay grade, Mr. Vanchure. A better question to posit would be why you’re here. I seem to recall your wish to live elsewhere so long as my brother had control of the French Quarter. (compelling him) Perhaps you should do just that. Thierry turns and speeds away. HUDSON: He just left. I envy your ability to do what I have been trying to do since he brought me here. Annoying lad. ELIJAH: He can have his uses from time to time. HUDSON: I had hoped your sister would’ve learned to be more punctual. ELIJAH: She usually is. Finally, Rebekah turns up, strutting her stuff. Hudson kisses her hand. HUDSON: Miss Rebekah. She smiles. REBEKAH: Hello, Julien. Now, where are we headed? ELIJAH: Romania. REBEKAH: Why? HUDSON: The Shachath was no random escape from the Other Side. As you know, a witch by the name of Bonnie Bennett meddled with Expression, but what you may not know is that- REBEKAH: I am very well aware, Julien. The Shachath is Expression personified. HUDSON: No. It is much more than that. REBEKAH: Then what is it? Come on, witch, out with it. Tension rises. They stare each other down. Hudson cracks a smile. HUDSON: That’s what we’re finding out in Romania. He kisses Rebekah. Although Rebekah shoves him off, her eyes glow crimson. She relaxes. REBEKAH: When do we leave? ELIJAH: Now. Hudson raises his arms and recites something in Latin. The trio vanishes in a pillar of smoke. INT. HAYLEY’S ROOM- MORNING Little Angelique sleeps soundly in her crib. Hayley smiles down at her daughter. GENEVIEVE appears in the doorway. Hayley turns around, game face on. GENEVIEVE: Relax, testy. I just wanted to see her. HAYLEY: Right… GENEVIEVE: Let me see her. HAYLEY: Over my dead body. You had my family slaughtered. GENEVIEVE: Don’t tempt me, hybrid. She steps into the room. Hayley shoves the witch to the floor. Genevieve smiles and stands, cupping Hayley’s face in her hands. GENEVIEVE: At least maternal instinct isn’t wasted on you. I heard your parents, both biological and adoptive, were deadbeats. Just like Nik, you have elected to not become them. Bravo. She shoves past Hayley and stands above Angelique’s crib. The infant wakes and looks up at her curiously. Hayley remains on the alert as Genevieve picks the babe up and holds Angelique in her arms. The infant’s eyes widen, taking in the redhead. GENEVIEVE: How old is she? HAYLEY: None of your business. GENEVIEVE: Oh, brand new! She’s very alert, which I suppose we can attribute to her being an animal. Such a good baby. I was a midwife for a number of years before Storyville was shut down in 1917, and none of the babies were as quiet as her. Lots of pregnant prostitutes out there. After they closed the district down, I became a nurse at the sanitarium. Spanish Influenza outbreak. I assume Rebekah left out the part that she killed my friend Clara Summerlin and I. Hayley takes the baby from Gen. HAYLEY: She was crying nonstop before I finally got her to sleep. Is there a point to this little history lesson? GENEVIEVE: I hear Rebekah is back in New Orleans. HAYLEY: Yeah, and? GENEVIEVE: She is opportunistic and manipulative. Her machinations to kill Niklaus got me killed. If you were smarter, you wouldn’t trust her. Who is that child’s father? HAYLEY: You’re very inquisitive about my kid. You’re lucky I’m letting you within five hundred feet of her. GENEVIEVE: I have no designs on your daughter, Miss Marshall. Hayley puts Angelique back in the crib, kissing the girl’s forehead, and stares Gen down. HAYLEY: My ass. You’ve been doing all the talking, now it is my turn to ask the questions. Why are you back in New Orleans? I heard you high-tailed it after Davina kicked your witch bitch ass and became the new coven leader. GENEVIEVE: Yes, but I was only gone about 3 weeks, and now Davina is dead. Again. Along with the rest of the Harvest girls, and this time there is no bringing them back. Ever. I’m sure the ancestors are very pissed at their failure. I was never one for religious fundamentalism anyway. Bastianna gave me the creeps. I never saw the Harvest as anything more than a power grab, like Sophie Devereux. Unlike her, I saw its worth. I hear both Cami and Marcellus are dead now, as well. HAYLEY: What’s it to you? GENEVIEVE: It means I am the power in this city behind the Mikaelsons. HAYLEY: Enough gloating. I think it’s time for you to go. GENEVIEVE: I expect an answer on that child’s paternity next time I see you. Ta. She vanishes in a pillar of flame as bright as her hair. This perturbs Hayley. She makes sure Angelique is asleep then departs. INT. JOSH’S APARTMENT- DAY JACQUELINE smiles up at Josh. JACQUELINE: Hey, bro. JOSH: What’re you doing here? JACQUELINE: You unceremoniously dropped out of college the week after the fall semester of your sophomore year starts and head off to the Big Easy. You haven’t called or written in almost six months. I was worried. JOSH: I contracted syphilis, Jackie. JACQUELINE: From one of your man-whores? JOSH: I’ve never paid for sex in my life, sis. Unlike some people, I don’t need to. Jacqueline slaps him. JACQUELINE: Don’t joke, I’ve been worried sick! JOSH: And you showcase that worry marvelously by not following me until I’ve been gone for almost a year. Jacqueline rolls her eyes. JACQUELINE: Took me forever to pinpoint where you went. Where’s that little lady friend of yours from college you came with? JOSH: She, uh… jetted a while back. JACQUELINE: Figures. JOSH: Seriously, why are you here? You know I’m not going back. I live here now. JACQUELINE: I have nowhere else to go. JOSH: What do you mean? Jacqueline breaks down, hugging Josh tightly. JACQUELINE (crying): Mom and dad are dead! JOSH: What are you talking about? Jackie wipes away her tears and looks at him with a straight face. JACQUELINE: A vampire killed them, Josh. JOSH (laughing): What? JACQUELINE: I’m serious! Police identified the vampire as some guy named Klaus Mikaelson, passing through on his way to a small town in Virginia, minus the vampire part of course. Ever heard of him? JOSH: Uh… INT. ST. ANNE’S- DAY KIERAN openly weeps in front of the cross, on his haunches. KIERAN (crying): Why her? Why her? Is this a punishment for my loss of faith when her brother Sean, my nephew, was hexed? Was his hex itself a punishment? What, then, was mine? Are You just screwing with me? If this was a test of faith, it is sick! A middle-aged Creole woman kneels in front of him. KIERAN: Who are you? MARIE: My name is Marie Laveau. I am here to help you. Kieran falls back and crawls away in fear. KIERAN: Bull! I’ve heard the legends about you! MARIE: Well, contrary to popular belief, I was a devout Roman Catholic until my dying day in addition to the whole Voodoo thing. I have seen what my descendents, the Devereuxs, have done to my coven, to this city, to all the witches in this town. Thankfully they’re all dead now. I have heard the cries of the vampires’ victims, suffered at the hands of the ancestors for doing nothing to stop the Mikaelson family’s subjugation of my people during my lifetime. I come back for 24 hours after 130 years in the grave and not much has changed. I know how you feel about the supernatural denizens of your city, even without the hex. You can thank me for the removal of that, by the way. My name is Marie Laveau, I am a witch, and I will help you take back the Quarter for the humans. Kieran, already half-mad, smiles. FADE OUT: END ACT I ACT II FADE IN: INT. CARPATHIAN MOUNTAINS- DAY Rebekah, Elijah, and Hudson trek up the slopes. REBEKAH: May I ask why we are in the middle of nowhere? HUDSON: You’ll see, Rebekah. You’ll see. ELIJAH: Where is this artifact you spoke of on the plane here that we are to find in addition to discovering new information on this supernatural threat? HUDSON (smirking): Let’s call it a dagger for now. Find it, and you will destroy the Shachath. EXT. STREET- DAY Josh is strolling down the sidewalk, without a care in the world. Klaus appears in front of him. JOSH: Whoa! Dude, you gotta stop doing that. KLAUS: Joshua. I hope you’re well. JOSH: Considering the last time you saw me, you almost killed me, I’d say I’m holding up pretty nicely. Yeah. KLAUS: I need you to do something for me. JOSH: How stupid are you? Just because you turned me doesn’t mean I’m at your beck and- Klaus slams him against a parked car. KLAUS (compelling him): Diego is dead. There is a Faction meeting tonight. You are to substitute for him. JOSH: Sure. KLAUS: Good lad. Josh blinks, and Klaus is gone. INT. CAVE- DAY Julien leads Elijah and Rebekah into a small cave. REBEKAH: You’ve been leading us up and down these mountains all day, witch, where are you taking us? JULIEN: This is our final stop, do not worry. Elijah slams him against the cave wall, twisting the witch’s arm. ELIJAH: I had heard of the Shachath in passing prior to its appearance in the French Quarter, and what I had heard tells me it poses a serious threat to all who abide there. Take us to the weapon. Now. He relents and Julien immediately stabs him with something. Pan down to reveal that something is one of the daggers. Elijah gasps and goes down, desiccating. He whips out a second dagger, and goes for Rebekah. She dodges, but Julien manages to stab her right lung. REBEKAH: I don’t need to breathe, dumbass. She kicks him away and tosses the dagger aside. Julien hurls a few fireballs her way, all of which she evades. She tackles him and begins choking him. REBEKAH: Who do you work for? Julien smiles and cocks his head to one side. A snapping sound, and Rebekah falls off of him. He daggers her as well for good measure. Julien stands over the siblings, marking them with the sigil of sacrificial magic, and begins chanting, but a different chant than Papa Tunde used. This one is more elaborate, somewhat ornate. JULIEN: Perfect… As he continues chanting, his eyes turn white. The witch falls to his knees, groaning. JULIEN: There we are… He falls onto his back and contorts wildly, screaming in agony. After a moment, he is silent. Standing, he removes the daggers from Elijah and Rebekah. JULIEN: I do not need you dead… yet. He vanishes in a pillar of orange fire. INT. ST. ANNE’S CHURCH- DAY FRANCESCA CORREA walks in and sits at her place at the table. Genevieve is standing, and Hayley looks like she’d like to be a million other places at the moment. Her hair is in a bun. FRANCESCA: Diego is missing, as is Elijah. We cannot have a meeting without all members present, we cannot- The doors burst open and in runs Josh, out of breath. JOSH: Hi. Sorry I’m late. I’m subbing for Diego today. FRANCESCA (scoffs): This idiot? This is not a meeting, this is a mockery! We’re not even scheduled to- GENEVIEVE: Emergency session in light of recent events. Francesca remains incredulous. FRANCESCA: Who called it? GENEVIEVE: I did. FRANCESCA: You? Miss Thorne, if you think I will be taking anything you have to say seriously- JOSH (whispers, to Hayley): Who’s the grade-a bitch? FRANCESCA (to Josh): I’m a very powerful businesswoman who doesn’t much care for being talked about in hushed tones. Josh’s eyes drift down to the moonlight ring on her finger. He almost falls over, he stands so quickly. JOSH: You’re one of the werewolves that wiped out Marcel’s guys! Coolsies. FRANCESCA: You’re very observant. Gold star. Hayley, the new-mom thing looks good on you. Now if everyone will excuse me, I have some business down by the docks. Call me on the night of the full moon, when the real meeting is scheduled. Until then, have a pleasant time accomplishing nothing. As she stands to go, Hayley takes out her hairpin and impales Francesca’s writing hand to the table. The older woman is unfazed. FRANCESCA: That was uncalled for. She sits back down. GENEVIEVE (sighs): Let’s get this meeting over with. EXT. UNIVERSITY OF NEW ORLEANS- DAY Klaus surveys the campus, smiling. He holds up his phone and opens a picture of Hayley and the baby. KLAUS: Yes, I like this one. Jacqueline is in the crowd, and, upon seeing her target, zeroes in and pushes through to him. She is dressed as a tour guide. JACQUELINE: May I help you? KLAUS (American accent): Yes, actually. I’ve been looking for a college for my daughter and this one may be it for her. She wants to get as far from me as she can that her mom and I can afford. Teenagers, y’know? JACQUELINE: I feel you there. That was very much me when I was her age. KLAUS (American accent): Care to show me around this beautiful campus? JACQUELINE: I would love to. Come on. She smiles to herself as she leads him away. INT. ST. ANNE’S- DAY The meeting has devolved into a shouting match between Genevieve, Francesca, and Hayley. Josh slinks away slowly. JOSH: I’m just… gonna go. He darts out the door. FRANCESCA: And where the hell is Father Kieran? The hex is gone, he should be here. GENEVIEVE: His niece was murdered yesterday. I told him he was excused from Faction meetings until he’d had sufficient time to grieve. HAYLEY: Well, aren’t you a saint, Gen! You tried to kill my daughter! The room goes quiet. Francesca is stunned. FRANCESCA: You what? GENEVIEVE: It’s complicated. HAYLEY: I should kill you right now… She jumps on the witch and begins throttling her. Francesca tries to pull her off of Genevieve, but to no avail. Hayley knocks the werewolf on her backside. Francesca just stares at Hayley in surprise. FRANCESCA (to herself): Well, isn’t this an intriguing development? Hayley chokes Genevieve, but soon relents, gasping. She falls to the floor, holding her head. HAYLEY: Bitch! GENEVIEVE: I’m not doing anything. Hayley gasps and retreats to the front of the sanctuary, then ducks into the stairwell leading into: INT. ATTIC- NEXT Hayley crashes through the door, coughing and wheezing. HAYLEY: What the hell? The girl falls into a semi-fetal position on the floor, then commences to thrash about manically. HAYLEY: What is happening to me? She shrieks in agony and her eyes fly open. A young, naked woman appears, kneeling in front of her. WOMAN: Hi, mom. HAYLEY: Angelique? ANGELIQUE: Mm-hmm. Several witches appear around the teenager and attack her all at once. In front of Hayley’s eyes, Angelique epically dispatches them all in a very short time span. Genevieve appears and tries to stab her, but Angelique rips the redhead’s heart out without even turning around. HAYLEY: Angie…? Klaus appears next to Angelique, kissing his daughter’s cheek proudly. ANGELIQUE: It’s okay, dad. I took care of your little witch problem. KLAUS: There’s my good little girl. Hayley is speechless. Francesca bursts inside. FRANCESCA: Miss Marshall? HAYLEY: There was… She is hysterical. Francesca looks around. HAYLEY: So much death… FRANCESCA: Hayley, the only people up here are you and I. Nothing’s gonna hurt you. Francesca helps the young mother to her feet and leads her to the door. FRANCESCA: It’s okay, honey. HAYLEY: Why are you being so nice to me? FRANCESCA: You know how Marcel had that thing against hurting kids? I have a thing against hurting others of my kind, even if I don’t particularly like them. HAYLEY: But I am a hybrid now. FRANCESCA: I know, and that makes you all the more valuable to me. Francesca exits. Hayley follows, but bounces back onto the ground as soon as she hits the threshold. FRANCESCA: What? Unseen by them, Marie Laveau’s spirit smirks at Hayley. INT. CAVE- DAY Color returns to Elijah’s flesh and he sits upright, gasping. Rebekah looks down at him, arms crossed over her chest. REBEKAH: Well, aren’t we the idiots of the year? ELIJAH: What did he hope to gain from that? We were channeled. Unless someone has released us, we should not be conscious. Julien emerges from the shadows, haughty. JULIEN: It’s sort of a new-age brand. I linked the spell to the sunset, no symbol necessary. Tunde could’ve learned a bit from me if he stayed alive long enough… poor bastard. ELIJAH: What is the meaning of this? JULIEN: I needed to replenish my powers. REBEKAH: You could’ve simply asked! JULIEN: If I did, would you have conceded? ELIJAH: You have so much new power, Julien Hudson. You and all the surviving witches of the French Quarter. How? JULIEN: Now what would be the fun in telling you that? He vanishes in a cloud of smoke, laughing. REBEKAH: Well, we cannot stay up here. I imagine that we are both rather hungry. There’s a town at the foot of this mountain, come on. We can wait there and kill the bastard later. She helps her brother to his feet and they exit the cave, slowly making their way down the mountain. INT. CLASSROOM- DAY Jacqueline leads Klaus to the front of the room. JACQUELINE: And this is one of our generic classrooms. Not much to see. Klaus drops his faux accent and choke-slams her onto a desk. KLAUS: Why go to so much trouble to get me alone? Who are you, little girl? JACQUELINE: Why do you care? KLAUS: Because I like to know who my enemies are before I kill them. JACQUELINE: You know a guy named Joshua Rosza? KLAUS: Yes, I turned him about ten months back. JACQUELINE: You- You turned him? KLAUS: Yeah, that an issue? Were you his beard in high school? JACQUELINE: I’m his sister. You killed our parents three months ago on your way to visit some airhead blonde. KLAUS: And how do you know that? JACQUELINE: I have my ways. KLAUS: Let me guess. You want vengeance. I’ve had my fill of pissed-off women lately. (compelling her) Now here’s what you’re going to do: Miss Rosza, you will walk out of here like nothing happened and you will continue to give me the tour of this nice facility. As far as you are concerned, my name is John Ryder, and I am here visiting a friend of yours. You offered to give me a look-see of this place while she was in class. When I leave for the day, you will remember nothing. Do you understand? JACQUELINE: Completely. KLAUS: Perfect. Up you go. He stands her up and the two go on their way. EXT. ST. ANNE’S CHURCH- DAY Genevieve and Francesca converse near the doors. FRANCESCA: What the hell did you do to Hayley? GENEVIEVE: I don’t know what you’re talking about. FRANCESCA: She’s trapped in the attic by a barrier spell. GENEVIEVE: It’s complicated. FRANCESCA: And while we’re at it, why aren’t you dead yet? I’m surprised. Elijah and Klaus know about your complicity in the murder of the hybrid baby, Miss Thorne. GENEVIEVE: Doubtless they have also surmised yours, given that stunt you and your brothers pulled at the Abbatoir shortly beforehand. They would be after you, too. FRANCESCA: You cast a memory spell on them. Gave them false memories of the night leading up to the child’s birth and the events immediately following. GENEVIEVE: As far as they are concerned, I betrayed Monique and Abigail to save the child. Nik and Elijah are in my debt. FRANCESCA: Hmm. Crafty. Mama Wolf killed you. Care to explain that? GENEVIEVE: Simple protection spell. FRANCESCA: But the Ancestors, power-hungry psychopaths that they are, cannot be too pleased that you failed them. Genevieve leans in, whispering in the werewolf’s ear: GENEVIEVE: Esther needs me. The Mikaelson sibling’s mother, she has designs on them and the child both. Cassie was a temporary vessel, a week or two at most to divert suspicion. The boy Finn was not so lucky. An easy dispatch for Klaus, who didn’t even know whose heart he extracted at the time. Suicidal simpleton… FRANCESCA: The child is alive? GENEVIEVE: Rebekah took the child and Klaus placed the blame for the baby’s “death” on the Crescent wolves. FRANCESCA: You set the second bomb in the bayou, killed all those werewolves? Jackson, Oliver. My brothers! GENEVIEVE: You’re welcome. Francesca choke-slams the witch into the ground, her eyes glowing yellow. FRANCESCA: You bitch. GENEVIEVE: It’s called self-preservation. FRANCESCA: I should kill you right now. GENEVIEVE: You do that, the spell ends, and Klaus and Elijah will slaughter the rest of your family. And, most likely, the entire city as well. I am rather invaluable to them in protecting the child. Rebekah came to me for help in a cloaking spell, despite her hatred of me. A little out-of-character, but she was desperate. FRANCESCA: Why are you telling me all this? What do you hope to gain? GENEVIEVE: We will kill Esther ourselves. I have an associate powerful enough to seal off the Ancestors and force them to move on. FRANCESCA: And if I refuse to acquiesce to your request for another alliance? What happens if I tell Klaus and Elijah of your treachery? GENEVIEVE: I will reverse the memory spell. And everyone’s life is endangered, especially yours. Elijah repays a personal assault in a most exquisitely painful way. I’ve heard it is rather difficult to witness. Those moonlight rings are the only thing giving you anything resembling an edge in this city. I could always manipulate it to my favor. Something tells me you value your free will above all else. Now, run along, while I still allow it. Francesca releases her and helps her to her feet. FRANCESCA: Partners, then? GENEVIEVE: Indeed. Francesca extends her hand. FRANCESCA: A pleasure doing business with you. GENEVIEVE: You’re welcome. Now if you’ll excuse me. She re-enters the church. Francesca leaves. INT. ATTIC- NEXT Hayley slams her fists against the barrier as Genevieve slinks up the staircase. She snarls at the witch. HAYLEY: What the hell, you bitch? GENEVIEVE: You’re a hybrid now, Hayls. Like Klaus, like the baby. You’re a monster. You cannot be allowed to survive. She holds up her wrist. Hayley tenses up. The witch clenches her fist and Hayley begins choking. Finally, Gen holds her forearms together and then pulls them apart. Hayley’s body is vertically ripped in half. GENEVIEVE: Goodbye, Hayley. MIKAEL appears from the shadows. He’d been hiding in the crevices of the room. He is slightly desiccated. MIKAEL: Well, aren’t you ruthless? GENEVIEVE: She was a threat to my survival. The barrier spells, Davina’s and mine, are both down. You can go if you wish. MIKAEL: I think I will stay for a while. Have a pleasant day, Genevieve Thorne. He retreats back into the shadows. Genevieve descends the staircase and, when she is certain she is out of Mikael’s earshot, calls someone. DISTORTED VOICE: Did you do it? GENEVIEVE: Yes, it’s done. Your plan worked perfectly. The line goes dead. INT. BAR- DAY Caption: 1919 CHRISTABELLA drinks a beer. Mikael strides up. MIKAEL: You're welcome. CHRISTABELLA: Marcel Gerard still lives. I will deal with him. MIKAEL: Good girl. I have given you this city, do not disappoint me. They kiss. FADE OUT: END ACT II ACT III FADE IN: INT. HOSPICE- DAY Elijah and Rebekah feed on the sick and dying. ELIJAH: Thank you for taking care of Hope for us, sister. REBEKAH: I heard Hayley didn’t much care for that name. It’s Angelique now. She said it was cliché. ELIJAH: Both are vastly symbolic. She was born in St. Anne’s Church. Fitting. Rebekah smiles. REBEKAH: I apologize for bringing her back prematurely. There are forces outside the Quarter who would also see her harmed. ELIJAH: Who? No one could possibly know of the child’s existence. REBEKAH: I assume the same entity who’s been giving the surviving witches in the New Orleans coven a power boost. I do not know their identity. I will find it out for you, and I will start here. ELIJAH: Rebekah, you must return to the Quarter! With the coven regaining strength, we must stand united. REBEKAH: Klaus would dagger me and leave in a coffin for the rest of eternity. Our brother still despises me. ELIJAH: And yet he entrusted you with his daughter. I do believe his anger has subsided. REBEKAH: But what use would I be to him? You know how he is when someone is useless to his plans. ELIJAH: The Shachath is there. REBEKAH: We’ve both heard the stories of that thing. What are you thinking, we stay and fight that abomination? ELIJAH: And running and hiding is a better alternative? REBEKAH: You would leave Hayley and our niece in the same vicinity as it? Are you mad? ELIJAH: Perhaps, but there’s a method to my madness. I will protect Angelique. You have my word. REBEKAH: Oh, my… ELIJAH: What? REBEKAH: I’m feeding from a dead guy. ELIJAH: Focus, sister. Are you certain you can find out who wants this baby dead? REBEKAH (blurts): Esther is back. ELIJAH: What? REBEKAH: I know, I should’ve told you before. I’m sorry. ELIJAH: How could you not tell me? REBEKAH: I meant to. Elijah finally notices that Julien has been there the whole time, watching silently from the shadows. JULIEN: No, please, carry on. This is better than television. Rebekah rolls her eyes and, in an instant, is in the witch’s face. She slams him against the wall. Elijah stands back, glowering at him. REBEKAH: Who bears the child ill will outside of our home? JULIEN: If you think I am telling you anything- Elijah cracks his knuckles. Julien begins sweating. ELIJAH: You know me very well, Julien, and, more importantly, what I do to people I become impatient with. REBEKAH: You don’t have any patience, brother. ELIJAH: My point exactly. So, old friend, who seeks out the baby? Who else wants her dead? JULIEN: You do not scare me. Rebekah plunges her hand into Julien’s chest, and he starts coughing. REBEKAH: I will count to three. Julien does his best to remain stoic. REBEKAH: One… JULIEN: Give it your best shot, Bex. ELIJAH: Two… REBEKAH: You think I am the one whose going to hurt you after I count to three? ELIJAH: I have a very broad imagination, witch. He smiles wickedly at Julien. REBEKAH: Two and one half… JULIEN: MARKOS!!!! ELIJAH: What? JULIEN: His name is Markos. REBEKAH: Good boy. She removes her hand and feeds him her blood. He then vanishes before she can do anything further. REBEKAH: Damn. ELIJAH: I will find this Markos. REBEKAH: I will. The child needs you, so go. ELIJAH: She needs all of us, sister. REBEKAH: I will join you as soon as I can. I promise. ELIJAH: So noble. REBEKAH: I am not noble, none of us are. We are monsters fighting worse monsters. The French Quarter- no, all of New Orleans is toxic. I will return soon, and bring her with me. Today has been very stressful. I need to indulge in a little recreational… information extraction, let us call it. ELIJAH: Do what you need to do. REBEKAH: Oh, I will. Elijah kisses his sister’s cheek and leaves. INT. HOSPITAL ROOM- DAY A comatose young brunette suddenly opens her eyes to find Genevieve standing over her, disguised as a nurse. GENEVIEVE: Hello, Hayley. WOMAN/HAYLEY: What the hell did you do to me? Genevieve smiles and lightly strokes the young woman’s cheek. INT. TUNNELS Kieran, with aid of a flashlight, walks slowly through a tunnel. Marie follows. KIERAN: I’ve been the main priest in the Quarter for almost twenty years, and I have never known these tunnels existed. MARIE: Contrary to popular belief, The Destroyer always kept two White Oak Stakes on his person… until he came here, that is. KIERAN: Mikael? You want me to use a vampire’s weapon to destroy vampires? Excuse me if I find that a tad- MARIE: It is a necessary evil, Father K. You see? Kieran trips over something. He looks back to find that it is, indeed, another WOS. He picks it up. MARIE: If you kill an Original, the entirety of their bloodline will die as well. KIERAN: I am aware… MARIE: Now you have only to- She begins screaming and is then immolated. Esther stands in her place. ESTHER: You have done well, priest. A priest and vampire. Perfect. You will be useful. Kieran faints. INT. THE ABBATOIR- COURTYARD- DAY Caption: 1807 Klaus and Rebekah stroll in, arm-in-arm. KLAUS: Did you enjoy the opera, sister? REBEKAH: Yes, I did. Thank you. She kisses his cheek. KLAUS: You are happy. Hard not to notice, those instances are so fleeting. REBEKAH: Yes, Nik, I am very happy. Father has no idea where we are, Kol is undaggered. Elijah has a lady on his arm. We are all at our best in this city. I would hate to leave it. I dare say we are the happiest we have ever been. KLAUS: I agree. Before she can say anything more, he kisses her on the lips. After a moment, she pushes him away. REBEKAH: Niklaus! What are you doing? KLAUS: I… that was foolish and heinously inappropriate. I am sorry. She stares at him for a long beat, then kisses him open-mouthed. In the background, Elijah stands shocked. INT. NURSERY- DAY Klaus cradles the baby. KLAUS: My child, my little Hope. Angelique Hope Victoria Mikaelson. Esther appears in the doorway. ESTHER: A beautiful infant, if that can even be said of an atrocity. KLAUS: Why have you returned, mother? You tried to kill us once. What is this sick obsession with the annihilation of your own flesh and blood? ESTHER: May I see her? KLAUS: Over my dead, rotting body. ESTHER: I have not come here today with intent to harm you. KLAUS: I will believe that when pigs fly. ESTHER: I have come to bring us all together. KLAUS: You have tried that line before, and you tried to kill us. ESTHER: I have come back to resurrect Kol. Klaus is speechless. INT. ST. ANNE’S- DAY Kieran wakes up, slumped against the altar. DAVINA kneels in front of him. KIERAN: Davina? You are dead. DAVINA: Rumors of my demise were greatly exaggerated, Father Kieran. Let’s go eradicate the vampires. She caresses his face, smirking. INT. WAREHOUSE- DAY Thierry strolls along when a hands pulls him into the darkness. A man exits with the vampire's heart in his hand. MARKOS: This is a beautiful city. I think I'll take it. -THE ORIGINALS- Trivia * The title refers to the second White Oak Stake found under St. Anne's, which will play a large part in the remaining six episodes of the season. * Davina returns in this episode, seemingly having been resurrected by an unknown third party. * Esther reveals that her reason for returning is to resurrect Kol. The reason for her change of mission is currently unknown. * Rebekah elects to remain in Romania for the time being as she is still fearful of Klaus' wrath, although Elijah attempts to dissuade her from staying away. * Elijah and Rebekah discover that the cause of the witches' recent power boost is the Traveler named Markos, who will serve as this season's Big Bad''. This is his first appearance on ''The Originals. * Witches with augmented abilties include Esther, Genevieve, and Julien Hudson. * Although Julien Hudson was billed simply as 'Hudson' in the previous episode, he is here referred to and billed as 'Julien.' * Kieran discovers a second White Oak Stake that Mikael had hidden beneath the church should his children ever return to New Orleans. * Hayley's physical body is destroyed in this episode. Genevieve then places her consciousness into a Jane Doe coma patient. * Genevieve discloses to Francesca that she implanted false memories into Klaus and Elijah's minds. The altered memories include Genevieve murdering Abigail and Monique at the last moment to save the baby before fleeing the city. * Genevieve reveals that, while Hayley did indeed stab her in a crypt in the City of the Dead, a protection spell was used to keep her soul from crossing over to where the Ancestors reside. This variant of the spell was also strong enough to withstand Esther's assault on Genevieve for failing to kill the baby. * Julien murders Diego and Markos murders Thierry, thus eliminating the late Marcel's two top enforcers. * A small flashback imparts that Klaus and Rebekah were involved in an incestuous relationship in the early 19th century. * This is the first episode of The Originals to not feature a song. Music * None Category:Episodes featuring all main characters